


Fortune

by Eizavie



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Comedy, Everyone just really wants Zaveid to put on a damn shirt, F/M, Fluff, Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:50:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eizavie/pseuds/Eizavie
Summary: “It’s been almost a thousand years since I’ve been with a woman, okay?” Zaveid exclaims feeling his cheeks heat up.“Oh.” Is all Mikleo and Sorey managed to say. The three of them sit in awkward silence for a long while until finally Mikleo clears his throat.“Well…It couldn’t hurt to put on a shirt, right?”Much to his surprise Zaveid's date proposal is accepted by Lailah, but he has no idea what to do!





	

Honestly he thought she would take it as another one of his flirtatious jokes but when Lailah said yes to a date Zaveid internally panicked. Here he was at the inn lying in bed staring at the ceiling wondering what to do while the boys argued about ruins or something. The party decided to take a short break from traveling to rest up so Sorey and Mikleo clamoured about how make use of their time. The water seraph insisted that they explore the aqueducts for any hidden rooms or monoliths. Sorey wanted to take a short trip north to revisit the Galahad ruins in case they missed something. In the mix of their banter Zaveid spoke out into the air in small voice.

 

            “Hey guys…what do you do on a date?”

They both slowly turned to him with confused looks.

            “Date?” Sorey asks.

            “You and Mikboy…you know when you go out and stuff.” He mumbles.

            “Sorey and I don’t go on _dates_!” Mikleo quickly corrects. “We go _adventuring_.”

            “Ok, _yeah_ , you both are probably the wrong ones to ask.” Zaveid rolls over away from them. “Wonder if Rosy might know.”

            “What’s wrong Zaveid?” Sorey leans forward on his bed and looks at the wind seraph. “Is this about what Edna said yesterday? I don’t think you’re a disgusting dirty old man—“

            “Uh, thanks ,Shep, but that’s not it.” He interrupts not wanting to think about how offended he actually was. He hated when Edna used the O word. “Don’t you guys do something--I dunno, special every once in awhile?”

            “Special? Hmm, we do pretty much do what we always do, right, Mikleo?” Sorey scratches his head.

            “What’s this all about anyway?” Mikleo asks. Zaveid sighs and sluggishly sits up in bed.

            “I’m supposed to go on a date with Lailah tomorrow…”

 

Both the boys are silent for a few seconds before yelling in unison.

 

            “ ** _Thanks guys_** _!_ That makes me feel _so_ much better!” Zaveid pouts.

            “No no, it’s not that it’s just…You know how Lailah is!” Sorey shakes his hands and prays that Zaveid isn’t actually mad---it’s worse, the older seraph looks depressed and that makes Sorey more frantic.

            “Shouldn’t you know more than us with your playboy bravado?” Mikleo quirks his eyebrow.

            “ _Mickey_ …come on don’t make me say it.” Zaveid sinks his head into his hands. “You know I’m not actually good with the ladies.”

            “Well, that’s uh…true but…” Mikleo brings a knuckle to his lips. “Wouldn’t you at least know what to do on a date? You’re a lot older than us.”

            “ ** _It’s been almost a thousand years since I’ve been with a woman, okay?”_** Zaveid exclaims feeling his cheeks heat up.

            “Oh.” Is all Mikleo and Sorey managed to say. The three of them sit in awkward silence for a long while until finally Mikleo clears his throat.

            “Well…It couldn’t hurt to put on a shirt, right?”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

            “Flowers! What’s her favorite flower again? Hmm, umm—“ Rose rubs her temples. “I mean roses work, right? I’m not saying that cause of my name either!” Rose stacks the last crate onto the wagon and claps her hands to get rid of any dust. “Where’s the nicest place in the city…the water wheel? Nah she probably saw it all the time…she’s from around here so…wait that would mean she’s familiar with everything in town. This might be a challenge. Umm…” Rose circles around Zaveid and jabs him in the side with a finger, he squeaks and jumps away. “But you absolutely _must_ put on a shirt!”

            “Yeah, yeah, _I know_!” Zaveid snorts.

            “But you don’t have any extra clothes, do you?”

Zaveid rubs his neck and shakes his head causing Rose to sigh.

            “Okay, so first thing we need to do is go shopping…but this might be weird since you know…no one can actually see you. If you try on clothes from a store will they just hover in the air or something?”

            “Rose, Zaveid!” Alisha approaches them with Edna at her side. “What are you both doing here?”

            “Just packing up the last of today’s goods.” Rose knocks on one of the wooden crates. “And I’m helping our pal here with his _hot date_ tomorrow.” She waggles her eyebrows. Zaveid coughs into his hand but smiles.

            “Date?” Alisha asks.

            “You’re joking, right?” Edna deadpans.

            “With who?!” The princess eagerly steps forward to the wind-seraph.

            “Miss Lailah.” Zaveid grins in triumph.

            “ **What?!!”** Alisha exclaims and covers her mouth. “Really?! That’s so exciting!”

            “That _has_ to be a lie.” Edna skeptically squints her eyes. “She must have been kidding.”

            “I thought so too, but she told me to meet her at the church tomorrow…I don’t think she’s the type to stand me up…right?” He looks at the girls worriedly. “ _Right_?!”

            “Oh no, I don’t believe Lailah would do that.” Alisha shakes her hands.

            “Did you make her do a bet with you? You did didn’t you? And you cheated.” Edna pokes Zaveid’s shin with her umbrella. He backs away from her and hides behind Rose.  

            “I didn’t! She was teaching me about her foldy paper things yesterday and I thought I’d pop the question for fun and she said yes.”

            “Oh I see, you were trying to get to know more about her through origami. Smooth.” Rose elbows him.

            “That’s so sweet.” Alisha clasps her hands together. “I honestly thought you two would always make a cute couple.”  
            “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Edna bumps herself next to Alisha. “I know Lailah can be an airhead but she’s smart enough not to go out with _this_ guy.”

            “Come on, Edna, no need to be jealous.” Zaveid gives an agonizingly annoying smirk and is immediately attacked by the earth seraph’s parasol. He hops onto a ledge and runs away half teasingly, but her swings did seem to have her full strength in them.

            “Say, Alisha, you wouldn’t happen to have some nice garb at your mansion would you? I was thinking of going clothes shopping with Zaveid but that might prove to be a handful.”

            “Men’s clothes? Hmm.” She brings her hands up to her chin and thinks. “I still have much of my late father’s clothes in storage. Perhaps we can find something in there that fits him?”

            “Oh great! Oh but um—will it be too fancy you think?”

            “There were times were my father dressed for the public eye, he didn’t like to draw too much attention to himself when it wasn’t for work.”

            “Then it’s settled! Hey Zaveid, Edna!! We’re going on a lil’ trip to the princess’ house!

 

 ------------------------------------------------

 

“That one makes him look like an old fogey, _it’s perfect_.” Edna quirks her lips.

“Let’s try the next one…” Alisha goes through the pile of clothes on the guest bed and pulls out a brown suit for the wind seraph to try on next.

“This is like the twentieth outfit I’ve tried on ladies…really I don’t look good in any of them?” He begins stripping his top off and undoes his belt.

“HEY. I said to do that in the bathroom.” Rose pokes him in the chest.

“Geez again? I have to go out to the hallway to go there!”

“Put on some damn underwear then!”

“I’m a _wind_ seraph. I’m always breezy down there, why would I need to wear unde—“

“Here, here, just put these on and come back.” Alisha practically shoves a dark green pair of boxers in his face. Her cheeks are red.

“Ugh, alright, alright, I’ll be back.” He takes them and leaves the room, when he does the two human women sigh.

“There’s gotta be something in here that looks sort of decent.”

“My apologies, my father was a bit older so the taste might be a bit…”

“I can’t take this anymore, let me look.” Edna hops out of her seat in the corner of the room and pushes the pile of clothes over and scans the selection. She grabs a white button down, a dark green vest, and black slacks. “Put his dumb hair in a pony tail or a braid or something and you’re done.”

“Hmm, you don’t think it’s too casual?”

“You’re talking about _Zaveid_. Plus this is just a little date between friends, _if_ it’s even a date. “

“I think it might be a nice choice! With some flowers even he will look like a fine gentleman.” Alisha chuckles.

“I’m always a _gentleman_.” Zaveid walks in with nothing on but boxers, Alisha’s face turns a bright pink as she covers her mouth and looks away. “Come on princess I haven’t even showed you anything yet.” He laughs.

“Ok, Zaveid, let’s try this outfit next and see how it looks.” Rose directs him to the new outfit.

 

He eyes the items curiously and begins putting them on. Truth be told he hated the feeling of anything snug against his skin. He tried to recall how long it had been since he had worn any kind of regular attire. He stopped wearing shirts a few centuries ago—maybe more. Even back then all he wore was a jacket in place of a top. The wind seraph slips on the pants and buttons up the vest and look at himself in the mirror.

“Not sure if this really fits my image gals.” He furrows his brows.

“I don’t think it’s so bad, you okay with us fixing your hair a bit?” Rose brings up a load of his strands and holds them up to see how they look in the mirror. “I think a braid might bring out your sexy side.”

“ _Excuse_ me, I’m always sexy.”

“ _Please_.” Edna rolls her eyes.

“Alisha, you know how to braid?” Rose asks of the princess.

“Ah yes, allow me, come sit over here.” She brings over an ornate wooden chair. Zaveid settles down in the chair and plays with the cuffs of his shirt as Alisha does his hair. Edna takes to sitting on the edge of the bed and watches as the princess delicately overlaps each section of the wind seraphs hair.

“So you nervous?” Rose asks and she leans against the window sill.

“Just a little.” Zaveid admits. “But hey being with all you girls right now makes me a bit more relaxed.”

“As long as you don’t try anything funny I’m rootin’ for you.”

“Hey now, I might be a flirt but I know when to behave at least.”

“Uh huh.” Edna chastises.

“Done!” Alisha claps her hands and stands back to admire her work. “Take a look!”

Zaveid goes to stand infront of the mirror once more and twirls around to look over his shoulder. “Hey what do you know, the hair works with this style.”

“Now all we need are some flowers and tada, instant suitor! I saw a nice flower stand outside of the church, we can see what they have there.

“Actually I was gonna go out of the city to pick some on my own. There’s a field by the waterfall that has these really pretty flowers---what?” He frowns when he catches all three of them staring at him in awe.

“Oh wow, you really are a romantic aren’t you?” Rose gawks.

 

 

The wind seraph paces back and forth by the church’s gate, occasionally looking up to see if Lailah had arrived. He hears footsteps behind him and spins around frantically but it’s just a human child running with her brother. Calm down Zaveid it’s just a date! You’ve done this before! He grips a neat bundle of red and white wildflowers against his chest and sighs.

“Zaveid, were you waiting long?” Lailah appears seemingly out of nowhere causing her sub lord to jump.

“Oh hey, um...nope I just got here!” He lied, he actually arrived almost an hour early.” He blushed upon seeing the white sundress she was in.

 

Several yards away Sorey, Mikleo, Rose and Edna hide behind a market stand. Rose had tipped the owner a silver coin to let them stake out there for the time being.

“Rose, I don’t think we should be here…shouldn’t we give them some privacy?” Sorey says to the squire.

“Yeah and what if he reads the wind…He’s totally going to lose it if he finds out we’re all stalking him.” Mikleo agrees.

“You kidding? Look how nervous he is, he’s not gonna read anything right now. Oh man I hope he doesn’t mess this up.”

“Well if he does it’ll be amusing.” Edna says with her cheek against her hand.

“Oh, they’re moving, they’re moving!” Rose jumps up and waves a hand for the rest of them to follow.

Sorey hunches over and reluctantly follows the redhead.“I have a bad feeling about this..”


End file.
